Act Upon Death
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When Zane is with another girl, everyone mocks Cynder, so she keeps trying to end her life, but she is always interrupted. What ends up happening is everything goes off the plain on helping Cynder.
1. Prologue

Upon losing all hope she had for this world, the only look on life she had left was her dear 'friends'. Upon looking past the darkness and her fear of suicide. Cynder picked up her golden dagger, starring out her window, wondering if she had any hope. All of the sudden, something ripped her heart out. One of her beloved friends, who she had a small crush on, kissed a girl she hated. Giving up on all hope and this world, she grabbed her dagger and tightened her grip.  
"I have nothing to live for!" She cried. Cynder felt her heart go darker, her fear of death suddenly disappeared as the spot for her fear was filled with depression. She starred out her window as wet tears seeped into the wood of her room's floor.  
"I love you." She heard her crush say to the undeserving bitch.  
"That's it! I am done! I have nothing to live for and I don't have any hope left!" Cynder cried. All the sudden she heard a knock on her door.  
"Cynder, are you there?" Asked a voice.  
"Go away…I have nothing to say to any of you." Cynder replied. There was no responds.  
"My feelings are hurt and I feel as if no cares! Assholes." Cynder said, woefully, she continued "Suicide is my only answer. I'm nothing but a shadow, who no one cares about!" Cynder cried.  
Her grasp only tightened as she cried. Cynder moved her dagger and made a deep gash in her side, she pulled the, blood covered, dagger out, her blood poured out, covering her wooden floor and turning the wood crimson.  
"Cynder?!" Wheatley yelled.  
"Shut up…I have nothing to live for…" Cynder said, with that she stabbed her chest, nothing happened; her golden dagger couldn't cut through the metal.  
"NO! Why won't it work!?" Cynder cried.  
"I won't allow it!" Wheatley cried. Cynder growled,  
"PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" Cynder cried.  
"No, I can't allow you to die!" Hissed Wheatley. Cynder staggered over to her door, she unlocked it, opened it and staggered out. She heard a loud moan,  
"They're at it again…" Cynder whispered. She staggered onto the training course, Cynder had thought Ninjago would be so much better than Earth, she was wrong! Lord Garmadon had treated her as she expected him too, but everything else…nothing went correctly…not for Ms. Shade. Cynder was tripped by Kai, he and Cole laughed. Cynder staggered to stand up, Dr. Julien was nice to Cynder, he liked her, unlike everyone else…Collins, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu and Dr. Julien each liked Cynder, everyone else was a jerk to her.  
"Ms. Shade! Are you alright?!" Dr. Julien asked, as he ran over and helped Cynder up.  
"No…I am depressed…" Cynder mumbled.  
"EMO BITCH!" Cole shouted. Cynder cried softly,  
"Cynder, don't cry…come with me, would you?" Dr. Julien asked, he hated seeing Cynder cry. Well Cynder walked with Dr. J, she could hear everything.  
"Cynder's so emo! She is the least important person in the world!" Kai said, laughing.  
"Ya! She should KILL herself! So we don't have to look at her disgusting face!" Cole said, laughing. The word kill stood out the most to Cynder.  
"So…Ms. Shade, why do you have such a bad slash?" Ask Dr. Julien, pulling Cynder back to reality.  
"What? Oh because I was trying to commit suicide…" Cynder mumbled, she wasn't even going to try and lie…there was no reason too.  
"Cynder! Why would you deal do such a thing?!" Exclaimed Dr. Julien.  
"Because! I have no hope and nothing to live for! And everyone keeps bullying me!" Cynder cried.  
"That's no reason to try to commit suicide!" Cried Doc. Julien.  
"My crush hates me, he's trying something with another girl…only like 4 people like me…everyone else hates me…" Cynder mumbled. Dr. Julien grabbed out some badges and medicine,  
"Cynder…Zane does…wait what!? You mean to tell me?! He is in a lot of trouble! Thank you Cynder for informing me!" Dr. Julien said.  
"This is only going to make him hate me worse…" Cynder mumbled.  
"I doubt that." Dr. Julien said, he continued "You're a kind hearted girl, you don't deserve this…I can try to help you get your life to be better." Cynder laid down on her stomach,  
"What's the use? I am a useless sack of shit. Who everyone hates." Cynder mumbled. The door opened,  
"Father, I am going out, I'll be back la…what's SHE doing in here?!" Hissed Zane.  
"Cynder is in here because she is hurt! Cynder is not a bad girl! She is kind hearted! Unlike Eris!" Hissed Dr. Julien. Cynder looked around, she spotted to cables.  
"Easy suicide things." Cynder mumbled, she got onto all fours and went to grab the cables.  
"So what!? I don't think Cynder should be here! She's evil! She's just playing you!" Hissed Zane.  
"Cynder's had enough of this torture. I do not think you should see Eris, if you see her again, I will shut you down PERMANENTLY!" Dr. Julien threatened.  
"How'd this go from Cynder to my girlfriend?" Zane asked. Cynder grabbed the cables and hooked them up to Wheatley and GLaDOS.  
"I hoped these do what I think they do…" Cynder mumbled.


	2. Chapter 1: Just Kill Me

Cynder sighed, she hated all of this, her pain, and she missed the people who stood beside her…but that was just two maybe three people. Now she's nothing, she lives in misery trying to get others to understand the agony she is in. Cynder listened to the banter of Dr. Julien and Zane, it was torture. Cynder staggered up and snuck out, and into her room. Taking out her dagger she jabbed her side,  
"Just kill me…I don't want to live…I haven't wanted to live for a long time now! JUST KILL ME!" Cynder cried, digging her dagger farther into her side. Her crimson blood drenched the now cherry colored wood. Cynder smiled, the agony she was in, over flowed to a knife.  
"I've heard of this…I don't understand why people say it hurts so much, living hurts more." Cynder mumbled. Wheatley was on the verge of tears,  
"Cynder don't do this!" Wheatley cried.  
"Wheatley…you of all people should know how much agony I am in…so don't even go there…" Cynder mumbled, pulling her dagger out. She drove her dagger into her other side, she smiled at how much crimson was pouring out. Someone shot the dagger out of Cynder's hands.  
"Collins!?" Cynder cried.  
"Don't kill yourself! I need you!" Collins cried.  
"I'm sorry; I'm into much pain to survive on my own." Cynder said.  
"I know…but once you die…I'll be alone…" Collins mumbled.  
"Then kill yourself." Cynder said.  
"Okay…" Collins said, depressed. Collins placed his blaster against his head,  
"Good bye creator." Collins said, sadly.  
"Good bye Collins." Cynder said, through tears. Collins's blaster went off as tears seeped into Cynder's gi,  
"One of the only people who cared, gone…" Cynder mumbled. She took out her gun placing it against her head she was about to shoot when, her door flew open,  
"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Shouted the person. Cynder couldn't see through the blood in her eyes. Cynder dropped her gun, she heard loud sirens, and she knew they were from an ambulance but yet, the person who shouted at her had a gun.  
"Who are you? Why did you stop me?" Cynder asked.  
"Emo bitch." Kai said, laughing.  
"Why'd you stop her from killing herself? She deserves to die." Cole said. Cynder began to cry, falling to her knees, she grabbed her dagger from the floor, she placed it in her pocket.  
"Let the bitch die!" Eris said. Cynder heard all the insults that she had ever heard echo all around her and in her head. Cynder closed her eyes in pain,  
"You know what? I DON'T CARE! KILL ME FOR ALL I CARE! YOU'LL BE ENDING THIS MISERABLE THING YOU CALL LIFE!" Cynder hissed. Eris stared at Cynder, rage in her eyes, she slammed her fist into Cynder's face. Cynder laughed an insane laugh as she picked up her gun.  
"Bye, bye!" Cynder hollered. Eris kicked the gun out of her hand and broke her wrist. Cynder hissed, only wanting to end her misery.  
'She worse than Violet…in a way…' Cynder thought, kicking Eris off her stomach. A black flame burned around Cynder, as a corrupt laugh spilled out from her vocal cords.  
"ALL I WANT IS TO END MY WRETCHED LIFE BUT YET YOU STOP ME!" Hissed Cynder, her hands animated by her rage. Cynder grabbed her gun,  
"I've had enough of you; you're just like the people back at home." Cynder said, caressing Eris's chin with one of her claws. Cynder's eyes were flooded by her corruption of pain and agony. When she was nice, she made people mad…that is all she ever did. Cynder slammed her fist into Eris's face; Eris smashed back, and hit her head hard on the metal on Cynder's desk.  
Cynder hissed and grabbed onto Eris, slamming Eris back, causing her head to begin to bleed. Eris slammed her blade into Cynder's forehead; Cynder smirked, as she licked the blood that lapped at her lips. Eris pressed her feet to Cynder's chest and kicked her off; Cynder skidded back, but landed perfectly. The blood was falling into Cynder's eyes, causing on to make a crackling sound and start sparking and causing the other one to become blood shot.  
Cynder's madness overcame her sanity; she slashed at Eris without a thought in her head. Cynder let out a loud hiss as Eris smashed her foot into Cynder's stomach. Cynder's crooked smile slowly faded as she coughed up some blood. Her sickly eyes twitched, Cynder slammed her fist hard into Eris's forehead.  
Eris coughed and stabbed Cynder's chest. Cynder erupted with an insane laugh, she was enjoying this. Suddenly Garmadon and Dr. Julien ran in. Garmadon grabbed Eris and threw her out the window. Dr. Julien grabbed Cynder's arm and dragged her off.  
"Now why was she in your room?" Question Dr. Julien.  
"I don't know." Cynder replied.  
"I called an ambulance, come on, let's get you to a hospital." Dr. Julien sighed.  
"But I like the pain." Cynder complained.  
"I don't care, you need medical attention wither you like it or not!" Lord Garmadon hissed. Cynder shook her head,  
"But I want this…I have no purpose, no reason to live! I want to die!" Cynder cried, her tears mixing in with her blood as they dripped from her face and hit the Cherry Wood floor.  
"I need you, you know that." Garmadon whispered softly to Cynder.  
"You will get by with out me." Cynder mumbled, her knees buckled and she collapsed, her vision became hazy from blood loss. Cynder soon lost consciousness; she could see all her memories, one stood out to her.  
"Cynder? Cynder!" Zane cried. Cynder wasn't waking up; she had to bite against her throat.  
"I don't remember that…" Mumbled Cynder, walking over to the memory. Zane looked on the verge of tears,  
"Cynder…don't leave me…" Zane mumbled, his tear hit Cynder's face.  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have driven you to this!" Zane cried, pulling Cynder's motionless body into his arms, soaking Cynder and her gi as well as his, in bitter-sweet tears of agony. Cynder groaned in a very low and weak tone,  
"Cynder?!" Zane cried, looking at her.  
"Why am I all wet?" Cynder asked, puzzled.  
"I was crying…as you can see…" Zane mumbled, pulling her closer.  
"Oh…" Cynder whispered, placing her head weakly against Zane's chest. The ticking of his heart calmed her down.  
"You're okay and that's all that matters." Zane spoke in a sweet tone.  
"I think I need medical attention." Cynder laughed, it was a pathetic and weak noise but it put Zane at ease.  
"Alright, let's get you to a hospital." Zane said, getting up with Cynder in his arms.  
"I can walk!" Cynder snapped.  
"No you can't…besides…can't I hold you for a bit longer?" Zane asked as a blush faded across his cheeks.  
"Oh fine!" Snapped Cynder, giggling. Cynder starred at the memory, tears streaming down her cheeks and trickling onto the floor of her mind.  
"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She hissed in pain.  
"Yes it did, you were just in so much shock, you didn't remember, the day after that is when this torture all started." Hatred remarked, walking over to her counterpart.  
"But when I go into shock I normally remember everything that happens." Cynder responded.  
"The others began to think you were useless when you got back from the hospital, that's when this all started…" Hatred said, hugging her now crying host.  
"I'm worthless! Garbage!" Cynder cried.  
"I don't know what to tell you Cynder, I maybe your counterpart, but I don't know what to say." Hatred sighed and let go. Cynder's eyes shot open, Zane sat in the corner of the room, meditating.  
"Zane?" Cynder called.  
"You're awake!" Zane cried, bouncing happily onto his feet. The other patient in the room stared at Cynder, flustered.  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Asked the lady.  
"Because he's dating Eris!" Cynder hissed.  
"He's been talking about how this was his fault since you got here!" The lady snapped.  
"The doctors said you were mostly likely going to die and logic tells me that they had a 90% chance of being correct! I was terrified of losing you!" Zane cried. Cynder looked at him, she wasn't sure of what to believe.  
Zane's P.O.V. (Point of View)  
Something strange has been going on with my dear Ms. Shade. She's had these blood splotches in her eyes…I had entered her room earlier to see her trying to commit suicide, I ran to tell my father but she noticed me, she called me Eris. I am worried.  
"Cynder…is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked.  
"Is there something you aren't telling me?!" Cynder snapped. I felt a small stabbing agony in my chest, yet I knew it was an emotion, it still hurt…I hate seeing Cynder like this, so pathetic and helpless.  
"I've been worried…" I admitted, walking over and sitting at the edge of her bed. Cynder rolled onto her side and then kicked me off.  
"Cynder…" I whined. She ignored me,  
"Don't you have a girl to go fall all over." Cynder hissed.  
"Ya, you." I laughed. Cynder didn't laugh; she must have been feeling ill.  
"I'm going to go get a doctor." I said, turning to go.  
"D…don't go!" Cynder suddenly cried, sitting up. I felt my mind begin to race; I bolted over to her side and forced her to lie back down.  
"The doctor said that you shouldn't sit up till some of the wounds you have are healed." I mumbled. Cynder moved over,  
"Lay beside me?" She requested. I smiled softly and laid down beside her. I could hear her panicking heartbeat. I pulled her into my arms, but her heartbeat only became more panicked. I softly kissed her cheek, she wouldn't relax, this worries me. Suddenly the door swung open,  
"Hello!" Jay shouted with Kai. Cynder's eyes moved, she was terrified.  
"Hey." I greeted.  
"Why are you laying there?" Jay asked.  
"Cynder is awake, and scared." I replied.  
"I'm not scared!" Snapped Cynder.  
"Oh? Then why is your heartbeat panicked?" I asked.  
"You don't know anything about me!" Cynder hissed, slashing at me. Thus offending me, I released her and got up; her eyes were terrified as she trembled.  
"What'd I do?" I asked.  
"You know what you Eris!" Cynder hissed.  
"I'll ask this again, who the heck is Eris?!" I cried. Cynder ignored me, tears dripped from her eyes. I sat down on the cold floor so I could think.  
"Are you okay, Cynder?" Jay asked, Cynder slashed at him.  
"No I'm not! I'm in pain! And…" Cynder froze, she had gone into shock! I bounced onto my feet and bolted to find the doctor.  
Cynder's P.O.V.  
What was with Eris, she laid beside me…after Zeny disappeared…then she gets up and leaves…I'm so confused…I sat up, groaning in pain. I felt more than light headed; my head felt so heavy that I had to lie back down…everything suddenly went black and I stopped feeling anything.  
Third person P.O.V.  
Zane ran in with a doctor following him, Cynder had stopped breathing; the heart monitor was just making one continuing beep.  
"NO!" Zane shouted, running over to the bed. The doctor shoved him a side and was trying to bring her back, nothing was working. Zane walked over to the corner and sat down. He pulled his legs close to hide his face as he wept over his lost love.  
"Are you okay?" Nya asked.  
"N…no! I lost the girl I love!" Zane cried. The heart monitor began to beep regularly, which meant she was still alive. There were a lot of doctors around the bed she was in.  
'What's going on?' Cynder wondered, and then she saw Eris walk up.  
"Oh look the girl who should be dead isn't!" Eris hissed. Cynder weakly rolled over, her breathing was slow and raspy. Cynder's sickly pale sick made it hard for her to see herself because her skin blended in with the white blankets and sheets.  
"Okay, visiting hours is over, you all must leave." One of the doctors said. So everyone but the two patients left the room. Cynder passed out once more, and the other lady was just being nice and was keeping an eye on her.  
That very night,  
It was time for Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd to go to bed, right when Zane sat on his bed, he felt worried, he rather be in the hospital than her. An odd sensation entered his heart; he had the sudden urge to go sleep on Cynder's bed instead of his. Zane sighed and got up,  
"You're too worried to sleep, aren't you?" Lloyd asked.  
"Ya, so that is why I am going to go lay in Cynder's bed." Zane replied, walking off. Zane opened the door to Cynder's room, it smelt fresh of her blood, but he didn't mind. All he wanted was to have the real Cynder back, the one he had in his arms, when she went into shock after being bitten by a poisonous snake.  
"I hate the smell of her blood, but I love her perfume, I'm going to clean up in here in the morning. But I need to get some sleep." Zane mumbled to himself as he crawled into Cynder's bed and passed out, his head on her conditioner smelling pillow. Zane awoke in a dream; Cynder held onto a cliff ledge, she was trembling.  
"Cynder!" Zane cried, going to grab her hand.  
"Eris! Why are you trying to save me?! You hate me!" Cynder hissed, moving her hand. Zane had to press his stomach against the ground and reach for Cynder's hand.  
"Because I'm not Eris, my name is Zane Julien! Cynder please listen to me!" Zane cried. He grabbed Cynder's hand but lost hold.  
"Zane!" Cynder cried in panic. Zane gulped, he was terrified, but he was more terrified of losing Cynder, he jumped and grab Cynder. Accidentally placing his hand on a flesh wound that was bleeding horribly.  
"I've got you." Zane whispered. Cynder was starting to go into shock,  
"I lost you once; I'm not losing you again! Cynder stay with me, I'll try to get us some place safe as soon as I can." Zane said. He landed hard on his feet on a slightly pointy rock.  
"My feet!" Zane yelped in pain. Cynder was more alter,  
"Are you okay?" She asked in a weak tone.  
"I'll be fine, you matter more, I need to get you some place safe, but I don't know where we are!" Zane replied, looking around. Cynder began to close her eyes,  
"No, Cynder don't fall asleep…I don't want to lose you!" Zane cried.


End file.
